dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darla
Darla is a fictional character in the Dick Figures series. She was just a regular little girl until one time she accidentally fell in a wishing well while playing tag with her friends and, because of the hidden magic at the bottom of the well, earned the power to travel to over 1000 different universes that no one from any of the other universes know about. The magic also gave her the ability to become immortal. After about 300 hundred years, she one day ended up in Red and Blue's universe and the first person she became friends with is Earl Grey. However, they became friends before she decided to go back to traveling different universes, which was a day before the events of "Adventures of Batman & The Bloser" took place. She does know who killed her best friend, but she is unaware of the killers true identities. Like Earl Grey, she has a British accent, a cane, and a tea cup (but they're not explosives unlike Earl Grey's tea cups). If canon, she would be voiced by Kathleen Barr. Social Life After hearing from Gerald Butler about Earl Grey's death, Darla decides to stay in the Dick Figures universe and go find Batman and the Bloser to expose them of who they really are. Eventually, she does meet Red and Blue, but she is unaware that they are the people she is trying to hunt down. She hangs out with (or in Red and Blue's case, bother) them, but she doesn't really consider them as her friends. She hates Stacy because Darla sees her as "a perverted and brainless slut" (and to be honest, she has a point). She kind of likes Pink, but like Red and Blue, Pink can find her a little annoying. Gerald Butler finds her annoying as well, but he does seem to like her determination since Darla is trying her best to avenge the murder of Earl Grey. She isn't friends or enemies with Lord Tourettes, because she hasn't hanged out with him enough to have an actual opinion on him. She is friends with Broseph (pretty much her second best friend), but she sees him more as an assistant in finding Batman and Bloser (even though he's not exactly much of a help), and also sees him as a toy to play with when she is bored. She despises the fact Red kills Broseph many times, because even though Broseph isn't very helpful to Darla and her goal (and he's a douchebag), she would not afford to lose another one of her friends, despite the fact Broseph somehow comes back to life anyway. Trivia *The magic from the wishing well seemed to have also gave her teleportation. *She and Pink have a few things in common (which might be why she likes Pink): **Both hate Red & Stacy. **Favorite movie is Fang Angels. **Seem to have a like/hate opinion on fantasy worlds. *Her gametag is "M4G1C_LOV3R", but she wasn't playing Flame War with the other characters in Y U So Meme? *She is more into hot chocolate than tea. *She may not show it, but her favorite color is gray. **Ironically, most of her friends are gray characters (i.e. Earl Grey and Broseph). *In her home universe, she is most likely proclaimed "dead" (due to that era having been about three hundred years ago) or "missing". *There are some episodes where she refers to Earl Grey as just "Earl". One example would be in ResErection Fail. *She hopes she does not be too well known around the city, for she thinks Batman and Bloser might find out about her friendship with Earl Grey and her plan to expose there identities. Darla's Voice A voice just like The Great & Powerful Trixie from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", but a bit higher pitched and with a British accent. http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=-H4ceCOMXHY Gallery Sailing Out To Death.png|Darla with Broseph in Sailing Out To Death. Darla and Scarlet.png|"It's hot chocolate time!" Category:Characters Category:Characters